


Winterschlaf

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne knows, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Spring is Coming, Thiel is oblivious
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Boerne weiß es. Alle wissen es. Nur Thiel braucht irgendwie ein bisschen länger.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Winterschlaf

Dass der Frühling bereits nachdrücklich an die Tür klopfte, merkte Thiel an drei verschiedenen Tatsachen. Seine gemütliche alte Winterjacke wurde ihm nun schon am Vormittag zu warm, obwohl es erst Ende Februar war; in den Supermärkten standen goldene Schokohasen in Reih und Glied in einem blumenverzierten Pappaufsteller und jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder in seiner Umgebung schien das mit den Frühlingsgefühlen sehr wörtlich zu nehmen.

Nadeshda telefonierte in jeder noch so kurzen Pause mit ihrem neuen Herzbuben, den sie auf einer Schulung kennengelernt hatte und kehrte stets rotwangig und fröhlich von diesen Gesprächen in den Polizeialltag zurück. Auch Frau Haller hatte letztens in der Kantine beiläufig über Kartoffelpüree und Erbsen ihre taufrische neue Beziehung verkündet, und – Thiel schauderte – vor zwei Tagen hatte er sich Werkzeug von seinem Vater ausborgen wollen und ihn und Frau Klemm in der Badewanne ertappt. Brr. „Nun seien Sie mal nicht so schrecklich prüde, Thielchen“, hatte sie ihm lachend bei seiner Flucht nachgerufen.

Einzig und allein Boerne verhielt sich wie immer. Nervtötend, aufdringlich, aber immerhin nicht anders als sonst. Gestern erst war er in Thiels Wohnung eingebrochen, hatte den Tisch gedeckt und Thiel, als der nach Hause kam und wütend werden wollte, einen Teller selbstgemachte Basilikumgnocchi unter die Nase gehalten. Da war er dann nicht lange wütend gewesen. Die Gnocchi hatten einfach zu lecker geduftet. Und Boerne als Gesellschaft war ja auch nicht so schlecht, wenn er mal nicht nur über seine Leichenschnippelei oder Opern reden wollte… Während dem Essen hatten sie herzlich über die keimenden Liebesgeschichten in ihrem Umfeld gelacht. Wie gut, dass sie davon verschont blieben!

Sowas war doch echt viel zu stressig, dachte Thiel. Und anstrengend. Er hatte in seinem Beruf schon genug um die Ohren. Diese ständige Aufregung, das Flattern im Magen, von dem einem eh nur schlecht wurde, das dauernde Grübeln, wie man den anderen beeindrucken konnte… 

Er gratulierte sich im Stillen dazu, dass er so etwas nicht mehr nötig hatte. Und dass Boerne zumindest in dieser Hinsicht auf seiner Seite stand. Der war zwar ebenso wie er schon lange allein, aber der stellte sich immerhin nicht so an wie viele andere, die nach drei Tagen als Single schon lange Gesichter zogen und nur noch miesepetrig waren. Nein, Boerne war eigentlich meistens gut gelaunt, das hatte sich gestern beim Essen auch wieder gezeigt. War eigentlich ein echt schöner Abend gewesen, auch wenn Thiel das so natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte. Damit hätte er ja Boerne Recht gegeben und das, naja, das ging einfach nicht. 

Heute Abend hatten sie abgemacht, sich gemeinsam einen Film anzusehen. Wieder was, worauf er sich still und heimlich nach der Arbeit freuen konnte. Obwohl ihm Boerne mit seiner Besserwisserei oft genug auf die Nerven ging, war es doch auch angenehm, ihn um sich zu haben. Da sie sich seit vielen Jahren kannten, hatte sich eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen eingestellt, die Thiel in seinen sonstigen, eher flüchtigen und oberflächlichen Freundschaften so nicht gekannt hatte. Oder auch in seinen vorherigen Beziehungen. Oder in seiner Ehe. 

Es war fast so, als…

Oh.

Aber –

_Scheiße._

Thiels Herz legte einen Zahn zu. Er war doch Kommissar, verdammt, wie hatte ihm das entgehen können? Sonst hatte er doch ein Auge für Details, die anderen verborgen blieben. Wobei…welche Indizien gab es denn? Thiel überlegte kurz, rekapitulierte die letzten Tage. Nadeshda hatte ihm verschwörerisch zugezwinkert, als er sie spaßeshalber gerügt hatte, dass ihr neuer Freund sie von der Arbeit abhielt. „Kann ja nicht jeder in unmittelbarer Nähe sein Glück finden“, hatte sie gemeint. Und hatte Frau Haller nicht vorgeschlagen, mal zu viert ins Kino zu gehen und dabei __ihn bedeutsam angesehen? Warum war ihm denn da kein Licht aufgegangen, verdammt noch mal?

Thiel griff empört nach dem Telefonhörer. Jetzt würde er Boerne aber mal geharnischt die Meinung sagen! Sowas ging ja wohl mal gar nicht!

„Rechtsmedizin, Boerne am Apparat?“

„Mja, Thiel hier…“ Irgendwie war Thiels Empörung innerhalb von Sekunden verpufft.

„Mein lieber Thiel, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ Boerne war ganz höfliche Zuvorkommenheit und Thiel deshalb auf der Hut.

„Sagen’se mal, Boerne…kann’s sein, dass Sie mir irgendwas sagen wollen?“, fragte er lauernd.

„Sagen? Ich? Ihnen? Thiel, Sie sprechen in Rätseln.“ Boernes Verlegenheit dampfte förmlich durchs Telefon. Den hatte er sowas von erwischt.

„Seit wann wissen Sie, dass das mit uns – also, dass da was is‘, zwischen uns?“, fragte Thiel leise. Den Professor anzuschreien war er plötzlich nicht mehr in der Stimmung, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, warum.

Die Leitung schwieg.

„Boerne?“

Eisernes Schweigen. Dann –

„Stört es dich?“ Boerne klang verzagt. Ein bisschen ängstlich.

Das war jetzt sehr viel auf einmal. Boerne hatte ihn geduzt, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, und er hatte es eingestanden. Alles. Und das mit diesem Unterton, der klarstellte, dass es _ihn_ ganz sicher nicht störte. Diese ganzen Informationen fluteten Thiels überstrapaziertes Gehirn. Und gleichzeitig wurde ihm war. Noch wärmer als frühlingssonnenwarm. So richtig tief innendrin wurde ihm warm, an Stellen, die sehr lange tiefgefroren gewesen waren. Diese Stellen erwachten jetzt aus dem Winterschlaf und begannen sich der Boerne-Sonne entgegenzurecken.

„Also, irgendwie…nee, glaub‘ nicht“, antwortete er dann unsicher.

„Du _glaubst_ nicht?“, entgegnete Boerne amüsiert. Thiel sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen so deutlich vor sich, als stünde Boerne neben ihm. Die Spurenlage war spätestens jetzt wohl eindeutig, dachte er. 

„Es stört mich nich‘, im Gegenteil“, bekräftigte er, jetzt sicherer. Fühlte sich irgendwie gut an, das zu sagen.

„Gut.“ Boernes erleichtertes Lächeln schmiegte sich an Thiels Wange. „Dann – bleibt es bei heute Abend? Wir können in Ruhe über alles reden, wenn du möchtest.“

„Gern“, brachte Thiel gerade noch so heraus. Sein Blick fiel auf Nadeshda, die ihn durch das Fenster ihres Büros anlächelte, und auf einmal fühlte er sich, als könnte er die ganze Welt umarmen. Wie blind konnte man eigentlich durchs Leben laufen, fragte er sich grinsend.

Verliebtsein bestand eben nicht immer aus Schmetterlingen, Nervosität und verkrampfter Anstrengung. Manchmal zeigten sich Frühlingsgefühle wohl auch dadurch, dass man jemanden zu Verbrecherjagden mitnahm oder in seine Wohnung einbrach, um für ihn zu kochen. Oder dann man seine Besserwisserei ertrug. Oder dass man nicht über seine alten St.-Pauli-Shirts meckerte. Die kleinen Dinge eben, und von denen gab es zwischen Thiel und Boerne inzwischen echt viele. 

Da war es vielleicht auch an der Zeit, endlich aus dem Winterschlaf zu erwachen und sich einfach mal zu trauen.


End file.
